L o o p i n g
by anclyne
Summary: Seharusnya Mimura tak mengabaikan peringatan pria helai menantang gravitasi itu. /"—kau tidak akan merubah apapun. Kau hanya akan merusaknya."/ KoroMimu-KoroKara . Time Travel . AU . YAOI . Human!Korosensei . [for #VALENTINEnoJIKAN]


_**23 July 2030**_

...

...

"Aku bilang; kau tidak boleh menggunakan kamera itu!"

Suara seorang pria dengan lantang mengeluarkan perintah—peringatan, lebih tepatnya. Alisnya menukik tajam, keringat membasahi dahi dan leher. Dadanya naik turun seiring tarikan napas. Wajahnya pucat, raut panik tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Namun tak sedikit pun Mimura indahkan, dendam masa lalu sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menggunakan benda penemuanku sendiri? Aku sudah melakukan penelitian selama bertahun-tahun, dan ketika aku berhasil tiba-tiba kau melarangnya? Kau siapa? Kenapa aku harus mempercayai orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku?!"

Bola mata biru tua berkilat nyalang. Tidak pernah terbesit pun di benaknya akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang telah menorehkan luka berbekas. Tambahan emosi tak lagi terbendung ketika pria itu dengan lancangnya memberi perintah. Usaha kerasnya untuk memperbaiki takdir.

Tapi sebenarnya, Mimura lebih mengkhawatirkan satu hal; bagaimana pria itu bisa tau penelitian yang ia buat?

"Dengarkan aku. Kalau kau menggunakannya, kamera itu akan meledak. Tekanan saat membuka portal ruang dan waktu tidak akan mampu ditahan, penemuanmu gagal. Kalau kau tetap mencoba, kau bisa mati. Dan yang paling penting, kau tidak akan merubah apapun. Kau hanya akan merusaknya."

Tatapan matanya terlanjur menggelap. Pria itu mengetahui begitu banyak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menekan tombol pemicu kamera di tangan.

"HENTIKAN!"

Kilatan menyilaukan dan suara teriakan pria itu adalah yang terakhir ia dengar, sebelum tubuhnya di dorong dan merasakan hempasan kuat, juga rasa panas luar biasa yang membakar wajahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:.: L** _ **o**_ **o** _ **p**_ **i** _ **n**_ **g** **:.:.**

Story by _a_ n _c_ l _y_ n _e_

Ansatsu © _M_ a _t_ su _i_ Y _u_ u _s_ e _i_

For _Valentine no Jikan_ Event

Warn: Time Travel, AU, Yaoi, OOC (for a reason), typo(?)

Mimura Kouki . Human!Koro-sensei . Karasuma Tadaomi

 **Segala sesuatu dalam cerita ini, mohon diiyakan aja :")**

 **..::..:::..::::..:::**

 _H_ a _p_ p _y_ R _e_ a _d_ i _n_ g!

 **:::..::::..:::..::..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **12 December 2030**_

Kelopak mata itu perlahan membuka. Menyipit sekali sebelum memperlihatkan manik biru tua. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ringan, tak seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya yang begitu perih. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sepertinya ia tau siapa yang sebentar lagi akan memecah keheningan.

"Mimura-san."

Benar, 'kan. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ia di tempat ini, dan telah hapal mati dengan suara berat itu.

"Sudah waktunya perban anda dilepas."

Ia beranjak bangun dari ranjang berbalut sprai putih. Duduk menghadap Dokter yang menangani lukanya. Sedangkan dokter itu sendiri berdiri di depannya dengan gunting kecil di tangan.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai."

Perlahan-lahan balutan perban tebal yang membalut wajah dibuka—memutar seiring balutan. Mimura mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk yang terjadi setelah ini. Bagaimana rupa wajahnya? Rasa takut menghantui, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga ingin segera melihatnya.

Setelah perban dibuka, ia seperti merasakan sepoi angin yang menerpa wajah.

"Jahitannya sudah mengering. Pita suarapun telah pulih walaupun akan mengalami perubahan. Begitupula kulit kepala, dalam beberapa minggu rambut anda akan kembali tumbuh." Ujar dokter tersebut sambil meletakkann bekas perban. "Apa anda ingin bercermin? Anda tak perlu khawatir, saya memberikan obat agar kulit baru cepat menyatu dengan kulit asli anda."

Ia mengangguk pelan. Lantas, dokter itu memberikan sebuah cermin. Cukup besar untuk merefleksikan penuh wajahnya. Kedua tangan menerima, sedikit demi sedikit ia mengangkat cerminnya ke dapan wajah.

Hingga pupilnya melebar. Jemari meraba pelan permukaan kulit wajah yang sama sekali berbeda dari saat terakhir ia melihat wajahnya. Kini berubah total. Ia bahkan samasekali tak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Ini semua karena ledakan di hari itu. Efek ledakan membuat kulit wajah hingga leher rusak parah, mengharuskannya melakukan transplantasi kulit. Masih terlihat bekas jahitan mengelilingi di sekitar wajah. Ia sungguh seperti sedang menggunakan topeng yang melekat permanen.

Sungguh suatu keajaiban saja nyawanya bisa selamat. Walaupun harus ia bayar dengan parasnya sendiri, tapi setidaknya ia merasakan puas. Pria itu mati. Menurut laporan polisi, setelah ledakan. Api berkobar cukup besar dan ia berhasil selamat karena terlempar ke luar jendela, terhempas oleh ledakan.. Tak ada yang tau jika pria itu ada di lokasi yang sama. Demi dirinya sendiri, ia bungkam. Membiarkan pria itu hangus menjadi abu. Orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya telah lenyap.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 13 December 2030**_

Mimura membuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Ia terpaksa pindah dari apartemennya yang telah rusak, dan kembali ke rumah peninggalan orang tuanya—lumayan jauh dari kota. Syukurlah tidak ada tuntutan apapun dari pihak aparat. Kasus ledakan tersebut hanya dianggap sebuah kebocaran gas biasa. Sekarang tidak satupun sisa-sisa penemuannya yang dapat diambil. Begitupula memori, akibat ledakan itu, vonis bahwa otaknya mengalami trauma dan menyebabkan kekacauan pada kepingan-kepingan ingatannya. Tak lagi mampu mengingat kunci penting dari hasil penelitiannya selama ini.

Pupus sudah. Jerih payah selama bertahun-tahun tak membuahkan hasil. Sebagian tujuan hidupnya hilang. Harapannya hangus terbakar bersama api. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia hanya bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bekerja—kembali pada pekerjaan sampingan yang otomatis mengalami masa cuti selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

.

Mimura menanggalkan topi rajut yang melindungi kepalanya. Kemudian menggantungnya pada pengait pakaian di sebelah dinding pintu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tata letak dan susunan isi kamarnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan—kurang lebih. Hanya mungkin, kini telah diselimuti debu-debu tebal.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela. Terbatuk pelan ketika mulai menyibak tirai untuk memberikan akses masuk cahaya ke dalam kamarnya. Partikel debu terlihat mengapung tak tentu arah ketika cahaya matahari berhasil mendarat. Lantas ia membuka jendela, berharap udara di dalam kamar bersirkulasi. Dingin menyengat ia abaikan. Salju belum turun, namun udara tetap dapat membekukan. Pohon sakura tak berdaun adalah buktinya. Mimura ingat sekali jika pohon yang tumbuh di depan kamarnya akan sangat mengagumkan saat musim semi.

Beralih dari pandangan di luar. Ia mulai membuka lemari pakaian guna meletakkan beberapa fabrik yang ia bawa dari rumah sakit. Ia tak punya kerabat yang dapat menjenguknya untuk dimintai tolong membawakan pakaian. Alhasil, beberapa helai harus ia beli sendiri dari rumah sakit.

Pakaian terlipat dan tergantung rapi. Atensinya teralih dari pakaian tergantung ke bagian bawah lemari, dimana pakaian lama terlipat. Di sana terdapat kotak kayu persegi seukuran kotak sepatu. Sedikit tertimbun dengan pakaiaan yang terlipat. Jika mata tak menangkapnya, mungkin Mimura tidak akan pernah ingat jika pernah meletakkan kotak di sana. Memorinya memang mengalami kekacauan, detail kecil tak dapat ia jangkau. Selebihnya, ingatan paling kuat masih siap sedia.

Lengan meraih kotak kayu tersebut. Tak terdapat kunci yang menyegel, Mimura membukanya dengan mudah. Hanya ada sebuah album foto bersampul hitam dan oranye di dalamnya. Ketika hendak mengambil, kepalanya mendadak merasakan denyutan. Sekilas, kemudian hilang. Tak ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan untuk membuka halaman album tersebut.

Samar-samar ia dapat mengingatnya. Itu adalah album yang ia buat semasa sekolah menengah atas. Sejak bangku sekolah menengah pertama, Mimura tak pernah lepas dengan kamera yang diberikan ayahnya. Ia selalu mengambil gambar apapun yang menarik baginya. Semua hasil jepretan ia cetak dan dikumpulkan di sebuah kotak. Namun pengecualian untuk kumpulan foto yang ia jadikan album. Terlalu berharga, hingga ia tak ingin mencampurnya dengan foto-foto lain.

Sosok pria dengan helai hitam jatuh nan halus tampak di halaman pertama. Sorot matanya seolah ikut tersenyum ketika garis bibir terkembang. Salah satu yang menjadi favorit Mimura. Melihatnya selalu dapat membuat dirinya tersenyum, juga merasakan perih di dalam dada.

"Koro-sensei.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **15 January 2013**_

"Sensei, selamat pagi!"

Suara pemuda menyapa ceria. Pagi inipun menunggu di jalur sama, agar dapat berpapasan menuju ke sekolah. Helai oranye model jamur bergoyang seiring langkahnya. Sedangkan kedua lengan menggenggam sebuah kamera, bersiap mengambil gambar ketika sang objek telah menoleh.

"Mimura-kun, selamat pagi."

 _Klik_

Pria itu sedikit terkejut—tak lama, karena ia segera menghampiri pelaku yang baru saja mengambil foto-nya tanpa aba-aba. Sebelah tangannya menggapai puncak kepala sang anak didik.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, jangan seenaknya mengambil gambarku begitu. Kau mau _sensei_ mengurangi nilaimu jadi C?" Sambil berjalan, lengannya terus mengusak helai model jamur rapi tersebut hingga mencuat tak beraturan.

"Eh?! Itu namanya menyalahgunakan posisi." Lengan si pemuda mencoba menghentikan usakkan pria dewasa di sampingnya. "Lagipula, foto yang kuambil selalu bagus, seharusnya sensei berterimakasih padaku." Berhasil menjauhkan lengan besar itu, ia pun berusaha merapikan kembali helainya yang mencuat.

"Sensei tidak percaya! Terakhir kali, kau menggunakan foto-ku sedang membaca buku porno di _konbini_ sebagai ancaman untuk mentraktirmu ramen." Ekspresi merengut, Mimura senang saat pria dewasa di depannya merajuk seperti anak kecil. Ia pikir umurnya itu berapa?

"Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri. Jangan sampai lengah, Koro-sensei."

"Bocah.. kau—"

"Tapi tenang saja _sensei_ , foto barusan itu bagus. Anda bisa lihat sendiri!" Dengan cepat Mimura memeperlihatkan hasil jepretannya di layar kamera. Tubuh dewasa itu sedikit mendekat, samar ia dapat menghirup aroma _parfume_ dari tubuh tersebut. Aliran darahnya serasa mengalir memenuhi pipi.

"Wow! Ternyata _sensei_ memang tampan." Wajahnya menggambarkan rasa takjub. Sedangkan Mimura sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, kali ini sensei maafkan!" Walaupun ia juga mengakui, bahwa sosok di depannya memang tampan.

"Anda terlihat sedang senang sekali hari ini, Koro-sensei.'

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Tidak—lebih tepatnya;

Sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today**_

Mimura tersenyum tipis. Menatap sosok dalam foto, membuat memorinya kembali berputar. Koro-sensei adalah guru literatur di sekolahnya. Seorang guru pindahan yang mulai mengajar di semester dua.

Tangan kembali membalik halaman. Semua foto dalam album tersebut memang hanya berisi Koro-sensei saja—juga _candid_. Tak ada satupun foto dirinya dengan pria itu. Walaupun ia senang memotret, Mimura samasekali tidak suka berfoto. Kalaupun ada sosok lain di dalam album, itu hanya objek yang ikut terbawa ketika hendak membidik Koro-sensei.

Halaman berikutnya. Potret pria helai hitam masih nampak tersenyum. Melihatnya, reflek membuat Mimura mengeratkan geligi. Ekspresinya mengeras karena memori yang membuat dadanya sesak. Koro-sensei tak tersenyum layaknya pada orang lain ataupun dirinya. Senyum itu berbeda, terlihat tulus dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **14 March 2013**_

Suara gagak berkoak terdengar sayup. Langit berhias kapas tipis telah memerah. Helai oranye milik seorang pemuda seakan menyatu dengan ramahnya suasana sore. Kedua bola mata biru tua tak lepas dari objek di depan. Kamera tergantung di depan dada dengan tali tersangga di leher. Sedangkan sebelah lengannya meraba benda padat mudah lunak berbalut kertas alumunium dalam kantung celana—coklat. Sejak jam pelajaran berakhir, Mimura memang bermaksud memberikan coklat pada Koro-sensei. Balasan karena hari _valentine_ bulan lalu telah memberikannya permen coklat. Walaupun ia tau, sebenarnya coklat yang diberikan kepadanya hanya salah satu pemberian siswi di sekolah. Tapi itu cukup membuatnya senang. Karenanya, ia berusaha mencari momen untuk memberikan coklat balasan. Namun sayangnya, sejak jam pulang, ada saja orang lain yang menghampiri Koro-sensei. Membuatnya tak punya kesempatan untuk menghampiri pria tersebut.

Mau tak mau, dirinya berjalan di belakang dengan jarak yang tak jauh. Menunggu siswi-siswi yang berjalan di sampingnya berpisah jalan.

Lama rasanya ia menunggu. Berjalan sambil memainkan kameranya dan sesekali kembali alihkan atensi pada objek utama. Sampai akhirnya, timing pun datang. Siswi yang sedari tadi berjalan bersama Koro-sensei telah pergi. Hanya tinggal pria itu sendiri tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kafe.

Mimura hendak menghampiri, kalau saja matanya tak menangkap ekspresi paling langka pria di depannya. Reflek, ia menganggat kameranya.

 _Klik_

Satu jepretan ilegal lainnya ia dapatkan. Sudut bibirnya naik begitu tinggi melihat hasil yang ia dapatkan. Namun pisau tajam serasa menancap dada begitu menangkap sosok pria dewasa lain menghampiri Koro-sensei dari dalam kafe tersebut. Pria dengan helai hitam menantang gravitasi.

Kamera dalam genggaman jatuh tergantung. Lengannya meremas kuat coklat dalam kantung hingga patah. Tak pernah rasanya ia merasakan perih seperti ini.

' _Ah... Koro-sensei tersenyum untuk orang itu_.'

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today**_

Satu halaman kembali dibalik. Tak sudi mengingat jika setelahnya coklat dalam kantung celana, ia buang ke dalam tempat sampah. Rasanya menyebalkan jika dari sekian banyak memori yang ia lupakan, justru memori menyakitkan yang masih sedia dalam kepala. Walaupun sebagian besar ia sudah tak ingat bagaimana rupa pria tersebut. Terlalu samar, sepertinya ingatan akan peristiwa masa lalupun karena dipicu oleh foto-foto yang dilihatnya. Rasa puas musuh telah mati tentu ada, namun luka yang tertoreh tidak mudah hilang begitu saja.

Sebuah bungkusan coklat berbahan alumunium tertempel di sebelah foto Koro-sensei yang tengah menelpon sambil menghadap keluar jendela. Mimura ingat, ia mengambil gambar tesebut pada hari _valentine_ , dimana pria dewasa itu memberikannya permen coklat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **14 February 2013**_

Jam istirahat hampir selesai. Mimura bergegas kembali ke dalam kelas setelah menghabiskan roti melonnya. Ia memang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu jam makan siang sendirian ketimbang makan bersama dengan teman-temannya di kelas. Terlebih, hari ini adalah _valentine_. Tak perlu bersusah mengemis coklat seperti anak-anak lelaki lainnya, ia sendiri juga tak pernah berharap akan diberi.

Mungkin, pengecualian bahwa Koro-sensei akan memberinya. Hanya sekedar harapan, namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Sempat terbesit di benaknya jika ia seharusnya yang memberi, tapi urung karena itu akan terlihat sangat aneh. Mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, tak perlu saling memberi.

Helai oranye model jamur miliknya mendadak berhenti bergoyang ketika kakinya tak lagi melangkah. Bola matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja mengisi benak. Mimura spontan mengangkat kamera yang tergantung untuk mengabadikan momen Koro-sensei dengan ponsel di telinganya—tengah berbicara seraya menatap langit di luar jendela koridor.

 _Klik_

Pria dewasa itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mimura terkesiap, bergegas menyembunyikan kamera di punggungnya—

"Ha! Sudah berapa kali sensei peringatkan!" –walaupun usahanya gagal.

Terlihat memutus sambungan telepon sebelum melangkah mendekati dirinya. "Aku hanya memotret koridor saja Koro-sensei." Berdalih, sambil menghindari lengan pria itu yang hendak mengambil kamera di punggungnya.

"Sensei tidak percaya. Jangan membawa kamera jika tidak dalam klub, Mimura-kun. Atau kameramu akan disita!"

"Baiklah, Koro-sensei." Ia hanya bisa menurut. Tapi tentu saja akan tetap ia langgar.

"Bagus. Kau boleh kembali ke dalam kelas sekarang." Katanya. Kemudian, saat satu langkah kaki Mimura bergerak, kerah belakang seragamnya ditarik oleh lengan yang lebih dewasa.

"Tunggu sebentar Mimura-kun." Cengkraman pada kerah terlepas, Mimura merapikan dengan mata tak lepas menatap sang guru yang tengah merogoh kantung celananya.

"Ada apa lagi _sensei_?"

"Ini untukmu."

Sebuah permen coklat diberikan untuknya. Mimura menatap sejenak coklat di telapak tangan Koro-sensei.

"Kenapa memberiku?"

"Ah.. tadi sensei dapat banyak. Terbukti 'kan kalau sensei masih tampan dan populer~" berujar sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Paling-paling, anda hanya membelinya sendiri dari supermarket 'kan, _sensei_?"

"Na—!" Ekspresi bangga itu lenyap dengan cepat begitu mendengar ejekan dari mulutnya. "Mimura-kun!"

"Hanya bercanda _sensei_." Mimura tertawa kecil, kemudian mengambil coklat dari telapak tangan sang guru. "Baiklah, aku ambil. Terimakasih _sensei_!" sambil berlalu menggenggam permen coklat tersebut. Ia tersenyum dengan jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today**_

Beberapa halaman telah dibalik. Tentu diisi oleh beragam ekspresi dan momen di mana Koro-sensei menjadi pemeran utama dalam foto. Beberapa membuat emosinya naik turun, dan dadanya terasa berkecamuk. Memori indah dan buruk bercampur, saling bergantian.

Potret Koro-sensei tengah memilih wortel di dalam supermarket, ketika ia tak sengaja melihatnya. Dan lebih memilih memotret diam-diam ketimbang menyapa. Namun dihancurkan kala pria pujaannya itu datang tak sendiri. Pria dengan helai menantang gravitasi itu lagi-lagi terlihat bersamanya.

Atau yang paling menghancurkan adalah potret sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi. Ketika Koro-sensei tak dapat lagi ia gapai.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2 June 2014**_

"Sensei, anda sungguh-sungguh akan pindah?"

Langkah kaki lebar-lebar berderap menggema sepanjang koridor. Jantung memompa cepat seakan berlari sekuat tenaga. Wajah itu pucat. Keringat dingin. Mimura menelan ludah pada tenggorokannya yang terasa mengering. Ia harap perkataan _sensei_ di kelas dua jam lalu itu hanya guyonan saja.

Objek bergerak yang ia kejar itu berhenti. Mendadak diinterupsi.

"Oh, Mimura-kun ya." bola mata hitam menyapa ketika pria itu menoleh ke padanya. Lengkungan tipis di bibir ikut melengkapi paras tampan. "Ya.. seperti yang sensei katakan tadi."

"T-tapi anda bilang lusa? Itu mendadak sekali, 'kan?"

"Yah.." Jari telunjuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya tidak. _Sensei_ sudah merencanakannya sejak lama."

Namun bagi Mimura berita tersebut amat—sangat mendadak, hingga ia tak terpikirkan apapun untuk melakukan sesuatu—setidaknya menunda kepergian Koro-sensei.

"Anda masih bisa menjadi guru di Jepang 'kan, sensei?"

Tambahan, bahwa yang paling mengejutkannya adalah jarak yang tidak akan Mimura gapai. Sang guru memutuskan untuk pindah dari Jepang karena ingin menjadi guru literatur di negara lain. Ia yakin bahwa alasan sebenarnya tidak hanya sekedar seperti itu, namun faktor luar yang mempengaruhi alasan tersebut.

"Mimura-kun." Satu tepukan mendarat di atas puncak kepala. "Ada saatnya seorang lelaki akan mengambil keputusan."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti."

Ketika lengkungan garis menawan tercipta, di saat itu pula Mimura terpaku. Tetapi bukan itu alasan utama. Keyakinan di wajah Koro-sensei jusru membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terbangun.

Amarah yang tiada batas.

"Sensei, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan untuk terakhir kali."

"Hm?"

"Apa anda menyukai _rambut berwarna hitam_?"

Manik biru tua menatap tepat ke arah manik hitam. Tercetak raut terkejut di sana, namun dengan cepat dilenyapkan.

"Tentu, karena itu rambut _sensei_ juga berwarna hitam, 'kan?!"

Kedua tangan terkepal erat. Ia tau Koro-sensei menyadari maksud pertanyaannya, namun memilih berpura-pura bodoh. Paling tidak—itu cukup membuktikan pada dirinya, bahwa hatinya telah ditolak, bahkan sebelum ia mengungkapkannya.

"Karena itulah _sensei_ jadi seorang yang membosankan."

"Ap-Mimura-kun! Itu jahat sekali."

Ia senang saat lengan besar itu mengusak rambutnya seperti ini. Mimura dapat merasakan kehangatan hati Koro-sensei. Tapi itu justru membuat ia semakin menundukkan kepala. Menggigit bibirnya keras menahan hatinya yang seakan terkoyak.

"Mimura-kun." Usakkan di kepalanya perlahan berhenti. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Saat kalimat itu terlontar tanpa beban—ia ingin menangis. Mimura samasekali tidak ingin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia marah. Ia kecewa. Ia yakin Koro-sensei masih tersenyum lembut di sana. Jika melihatnya, air mata akan jatuh.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kepalanya terasa ringan. Tidak ada lagi lengan besar yang mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Suara langkah kaki Koro-sensei sedikit demi sedikit menjauh. Mulutnya ingin bergerak mengatakan 'jangan pergi', namun yang terjadi hanyalah kedua lengannya yang mengangkat kamera.

 _Klik_

Punggung kokoh _sensei_ , menjadi yang terakhir ia ambil.

.

Saat dirinya berpikir untuk mengubur sebuah akhir. Kabar berita hilangnya pesawat yang ditumpangi Koro-sensei, berubah menjadi awal dari semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **20 Maret 2014**_

Panas terik siang menyengat permukaan kulit. Mimura menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat. Bahkan topi yang ia kenakan tak mampu melindungi. Menghela napas pelan, kedua matanya memandang kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. Menyebalkan sekali di kala seharusnya sedang asik bersantai di hari libur, sang ibu mengusik untuk menyuruhnya membeli kentang—bahan makan malam nanti.

Ia melangkah pelan. Menghemat tenaga seolah teriknya matahari menyerap energi sedikit demi sedikit. Kalau saja ada objek bagus yang dapat ia ambil dengan kameranya, mungkin akan mengurangi rasa jenuhnya.

Tak ada sepuluh detik sejak ia berangan. Objek yang melebihi ekspektasi kini tertangkap bola matanya. Langkah kaki terhenti. Kamera tergantung di leher spontan diangkat.

 _Klik_

Terlihat Koro-sensei tengah menyeruput secangkir kopi dari balik jendela kafe—tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun lagi, Mimura bergegas memasuki kafe tersebut, berharap dapat berbincang denganya. Senyum terulas di bibir. Suasana hatinya sungguh melonjak drastis saat ini.

Namun, salahnya sendiri ketika hampir mendekati kursi dimana Koro-sensei duduk. Sosok pria yang tak asing tengah duduk di seberangnya—helai menantang gravitasi. Jantungnya memompa secepat kakinya memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi lain kedua pria tersebut.

"Ah, jadi Florida akhirnya ikut melegalkan ya."

Ia dapat mendengar suara Koro-sensei yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Terlampau basah, walau tak sudi melihat keduanya saat bersama, rasa penasaran akhirnya menguatkan diri untuk tetap duduk dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Begitulah."

"Hm, aku sudah menduga. Karena di saat seluruh pelosok negeri Amerika sudah melegalkan beberapa tahun lalu, hanya Florida saja yang masih bertahan."

Mimura mendengarkan seksama, namun diiterupsi oleh pelayan yang menanyakan pesanan. Menjawab dengan suara tak terlalu keras, berhati-hati agar Koro-sensei tak mendengarnya.

"Jangan bilang tidak peduli begitu. Negara itu akan menjadi tempat kita mengikrar janji nantinya."

Tubuh Mimura mendadak menegang. ' _Apa maksudnya_?'

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan sejak lama untuk pindah ke sana, tapi aku ragu. Tidak lagi karena ada kau sekarang, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Kedua lengan Mimura terkepal erat, kuku jemarinya menusuk hingga permukaan kulitnya memutih. Napasnya begitu sesak seolah tersumbat.

"Itu terlalu mendadak, bodoh."

"Tidak perlu malu begitu~"

"Aku tidak malu!"

"Kau boleh jawab kapan saja. Saat kau setuju, kita akan pin—"

Mimura berdiri. Cukup sudah. Ia tak mampu lagi untuk mendengarkan perbincangan keduanya. Terlalu menyakitkan. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, sebelum kembali diiterupsi oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan _Orange Milkshake_ pesanannya.

Bergegas mengambil dua lembar uang, dan membayarnya. Kemudian ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Mimura ingin sekali berteriak, emosinya bercampur jadi satu. Ketika di tengah langkahnya ia menangkap sebuah keranjang sampah, segelas _Orange Milkshake_ di tangan ia lemparkan dengan keras. tidak peduli tatapan orang berlalu lalang yang menatapnya.

Mimura benci pria dengan helai menantang gravitasi itu—merebut Koro-sensei darinya.

Sangat benci—hingga ia ingin melenyapkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today**_

Semua itu adalah awal, bagaimana Mimura berusaha mewujudkan untuk mengubah takdir yang telah terjadi. Begitu ingin mati rasanya saat tak menemukan jalan keluar dari putus asanya. Ia seperti orang bodoh karena mencoba mencari jalan memutar sesuatu yang tak dapat mundur.

Setidaknya semula memang begitu, sebelum ia menemukan fakta bahwa teori menembus ruang dan waktu itu benar-benar ada. Fakta yang ia dapat dari teman satu sekolahnya yang bekerja sebagai asisten profesor. Sebuah fakta yang sesungguhnya adalah sebuah rahasia.

Mimura berusaha melakukan penelitian seorang diri begitu mendapatkan sebagian data mentah. Ia tak ragu sedikitpun bahkan ketika mendengar penelitian besar pertama itu gagal—lebih tepatnya semi gagal. Seorang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan tersebut berhasil menembus ruang dan waktu, namun fatalnya tidak bisa kembali ke masanya sekarang. Kemungkinan tengah terombang-ambing dimensi ruang dan waktu hanya berakhir menjadi spekulasi. Tak ada apapun yang bisa dijadikan bukti. Alhasil, alat penelitian tersebut dianggap barang gagal berbahaya yang patut dihancurkan. Tak ada satupun peneliti yang berani membuka dan mengembangkan penelitian tersebut.

Bertahun-tahun Mimura mencari titik celah. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kunci, bagaimana melakukan distorsi ruang dan waktu tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan tak dapat kembali ke masa kini, serta gagal mendarat di waktu tujuan.

Sayang harapan itu kembali kosong, karena ia salah memperhitungkan tekanan yang akan terjadi. Lantas mengakibatkan ledakan besar dan menewaskan orang nomer satu yang ia benci. Bisa saja ia membuat kembali, tetapi akan menjadi sia-sia jika dirinya saja tak dapat mengingat kunci penting tersebut.

Lagipula walau tak dapat mewujudkannya kembali, dendam untuk melenyapkan pria itu sudah terlaksana. Pria itu telah tewas. Lenyap—

"Tunggu..."

Mimura seolah mendapatkan serangan telak di kepalanya. Ingatannya... ia melupakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Kenapa _dia_ masih hidup di masa ini? Bukankah seharusnya _—" seharusnya pria itu ikut tewas bersama Koro-sensei bertahun-tahun lalu_.

Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut, lengannya tanpa sengaja membalik halaman album. Sebuah foto tak tertempel tertangkap netranya yang semakin mengabur.

Potret dua boneka salju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **5 January 2013**_

Butir salju mencair setelah mendarat di permukaan telapak tangan. Salju pertama hari ini. Mimura menegadah menatap langit di depan sebuah pohon sakura—yang daunnya telah gugur disapu angin. Digantikan oleh tumpukkan salju.

Kedua tangannya ia biarkan telanjang. Sarung tangan hangat diabaikan dalam kantung mantel. Lantas ia berjongkok, mengambil tumpukan salju di bawah pohon untuk dipadatkan jadi satu. Kulitnya memerah menahan dingin. Meletakkan kumpulan salju yang telah berbentuk bola, kemudian kembali mengambil tumpukkan salju sedikit lebih banyak. Melakukannya seperti tadi dan menggabungkannya hingga terlihat seperti kepala dan tubuh—boneka salju.

Sepi. Sangat wajar jika sore yang dingin seperti ini tak ada orang mau menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan. Tentu lebih memilih bermalasan di bawah meja _kotetsu_ , atau mungkin menyeruput coklat panas.

"Haah..."

Mimura menghembuskan napasnya yang panas pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau memakai sarung tanganmu, nak."

Suara itu berat dan terdengar ramah. Kepalanya reflek menoleh, dan memerangkap sepasang kaki berbalut celana jeans hitam dipadu sepatu boots. Menegadah sedikit, mantel coklat membalut tubuh proporsional. Helai hitam jatuh tampak halus.

Siapa pria ini? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Anda siapa?" Akhirnya Mimura memilih bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat." Pria di sampingnya lantas ikut berjongkok. Mimura menatap lengan sang pria yang juga sama telanjang—mengambil tumpukkan salju. Memadatkan hingga berbentuk bulat. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Apa kau siswa sekolah Raira?" Tanya sang pria. Lengannya kembali mengambil tumpukan salju setelah yang pertama selesai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tidak heran jika dapat menebak dengan mudah, karena dirinya kini tengah berada tak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya.

"Jadi benar? Kalau begitu, kau akan jadi muridku nanti."

"Hah?"

"Benar, aku adalah guru literatur yang baru di Raira. Salam kenal... um, siapa namamu?"

Jika benar pria ini adalah guru baru di sekolahnya, mau tidak mau Mimura harus memberitahukan namanya.

"Mimura Kouki."

"Baiklah Mimura-kun, panggil aku Koro-sensei." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan kedua tangannya masih sibuk memadatkan salju.

"O-oh.." Pria yang sedikit aneh, namun mungkin itu memang sifat aslinya. "Anda tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru."

"K-kenapa begitu?"

"Karena anda barusan menyuruhku menggunakan sarung tangan, tetapi anda sendiri tidak memakainya." sebenarnya Mimura ingin mengatakan poin karakter, tetapi jelas itu akan menyinggung pria di sampingnya.

"Itu karena aku lupa membawanya, sedangkan kau sengaja tidak memakainya. coba lihat, sarung tanganmu ada di dalam kantung, 'kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk sarung tangan yang sedikit keluar dari kantung mantel.

Ketika ia hendak menjawab, pria di sampingnya telah mengalihkan atensi pada boneka salju yang telah selesai. Mimura menatap dua boneka tersebut yang sengaja disanding.

"Sayang sekali boneka salju ini akan mencair nantinya."

Entah karena terpancing sesuatu atau apa, Mimura mengangkat kameranya untuk mengabadikan dua boneka salju tersebut.

 _Klik_

"Oh kau bawa kamera. Boleh kulihat hasilnya?"

Mimura memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya. Sorot mata cerah dan senyum menawan yang begitu dekat dengannya saat itu, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Suhu tubuh membeku seolah mencair.

"Hasil yang bagus! Kalau sudah dicetak, _sensei_ minta satu."

Ketika ia sadar dari keterpanaannya. Mimura yakin, bahwa dirinya telah jatuh.

"Tidak mau."

"EH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today**_

Mimura memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut sakit. Pandangannya mengabur dan sekitarnya perlahan terlihat melengkung. Bahkan kotak kayu dan album di tangan tak lagi terlihat simetris. Ia memejamkan matanya erat karena merasa sangat mual. Kali ini perutnya seperti ditekan kuat seakan isi perutnya dipaksa keluar.

Ini menyakitkan. Menjijikan. Kenapa ia merasa seperti ini?

Saat tekanan yang ia rasakan semakin kuat, saat itu pula Mimura gagal menyadari bahwa terdapat selembar potongan sebuah kabar berita.

' _ **P**_ _esawat_ _ **E237 d**_ _inyatakan_ _ **h**_ _ilang_ _ **d**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _egitiga_ _ **b**_ _ermuda_ _ **p**_ _erairan_ _ **A**_ _tlantik_.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 5 January 2013**_

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tekanan menjijikan itu mendadak hilang ketika Mimura mendengar suara berat dan ramah—seperti tidak asing. Ia melepas kedua tangan di kepala yang tak lagi berdenyut, namun rasa mual masih sedikit dirasakan perutnya. Udara di sekitar seperti nampak lebih dingin, lantas ia mencoba membuka matanya.

Seorang pria berhelai hitam halus tengah menatapnya khawatir dengan posisi membungkuk—mengingat dirinya terduduk saat ini. Bola mata spontan membelalak. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

' _KORO-SENSEI_?!'

Tidak. Mimura sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin ada sosok Koro-sensei saat ini—di depan matanya?! Ia melihat pemandangan sekeliling, begitu banyak salju. Terakhir kali ia ingat belum ada sebutir salju pun yang turun. Dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di luar seperti ini?! Seseorang memindahkannya? Itu mustahil.

"Hei, kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu kembali menyentak kesadarannya keluar. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bagaimana?

 _Grwrrr_

Ketika ia hendak bersuara, lambungnya lebih dahulu menjawab—ia lapar.

"Kau lapar? Kenapa tidak bilang. Ayo, kau bisa ikut ke apartemenku!" Koro-sensei menawarinya dengan wajah sumringah. Tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada orang yang baru dikenal.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Mimura spontan saja mengikuti Koro-sensei. Sepertinya ia tengah duduk tak jauh dari apartemennya hingga tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan dirinya. Ia berjalan di belakang Koro-sensei—menatap tubuhnya. Jika memang Koro-sensei masih hidup hingga masa sekarang, bagaimana mungkin sosoknya tak berubah sedikitpun sejak bertahun-tahun lalu?

Selama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri membuatnya tanpa sadar bahawa ia telah duduk di dalam apartemen Koro-sensei.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

Mimura mengangguk saja. Kemudian kepala menoleh, tergoda melihat-lihat barang yang ada di dalam. Dan ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kalender di dinding, ia tak dapat menahan untuk beranjak menghampiri.

' _5 januari 2013?!_ '

Bagaimana—apa dirinya telah terlempar ke masa lalu saat ini? Mustahil, tapi fakta itu satu-satunya yang paling memungkinkan jika mengingat rupa Koro-sensei yang tak berubah. Tapi kenapa bisa? Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh, Mimura memang menginginkan pergi ke masa ini hingga ia menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun. Hanya saja tak ada media? ini sangat ajaib. Ataukah akibat ledakan itu membuat dirinya menyimpan sedikit koneksi dengan portal ruang dan waktu? Tapi seharusnya tak ada jaminan ia bisa terlempar ke masa ini. Itu bisa saja juga membuatnya terombang-ambing ke berbagai dimensi waktu.

Jika diingat lagi, kemungkinan foto yang terakhir ia lihat bisa saja menjadi pemicu mengapa ia terlempar ke masa ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, itu tidak bisa digunakan. Karena jika benar, seharusnya ia terlempar di tanggal 3 januari, bukan tanggal 5 januari. Selisih dua hari dari foto tersebut.

"Apa ada sesuatu di dalam kalender itu?"

Suara Koro-sensei kembali menyentak. Sosoknya muncul dari balik konter, masih menggunakan celemek.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Dibanding memikirkan itu semua, ada yang jauh lebih penting. Sudah terlanjur basah terlempar ke masa ini, ia masih bisa mencegah Koro-sensei berhubungan dengan pria yang ia benci itu. Memang di masa depan—di masanya, pria itu telah mati. Tetapi ia tidak tau pasti, kapan tepatnya pria itu melompati waktu.

Mimura kembali duduk ketika Koro-sensei kembali dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia bisa melihat sepiring omurice dan segelas jus jeruk panas di atas nampan tersebut.

"Ayo dimakan." Katanya mempersilahkan setelah duduk di seberang meja.

Uap mengepul dari omurice dan gelas jus jeruk di depannya. Mimura menelan ludah, ia baru sadar jika merasa sangat lapar.

"Se-selamat makan."

Bergagai rasa rempah menyatu di permukaan lidahnya. Tidak pernah rasanya ia memakan omurice seenak ini, entah karena perut lapar atau karena pembuatnya, Mimura tidak tau.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Ini... enak."

"Benarkan, aku ini jago memasak!"

Mimura mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Koro-sensei yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan bertopang dagu. Spontan saja membuat ia kembali menunduk, memilih menatap omurice. Ditatap seperti itu jelas saja akan merasa malu. Wajahnya terasa panas. Betapa ia merindukan sosok pria di depannya ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Koro-sensei kembali bertanya.

Benar juga. Kalau hari ini adalah selisih dua hari dari tanggal pertama kali ia bertemu Koro-sensei, dua hari lalu dirinya di masa ini pasti telah bertemu Koro-sensei. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan nama yang sebenarnya, itu akan terasa aneh.

"Nama.." Mimura menjeda sebentar acara makannya. "Namaku Tadaomi." Entah kenapa hanya nama itu yang terbesit.

"Hanya 'Tadaomi'?"

Faktanya Mimura tidak akan punya catatan apapun di masa ini, satu-satunya jalan ialah bersandiwara jika ia kehilangan ingatan—setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar berbohong. Efektif jika nantinya ia akan membuat identitas baru. "Aku hanya ingat namaku."

"Kau hilang ingatan?!" suara Koro-sensei memekik saat dirinya hendak menyuap omurice. "Ah, lanjutkan makanmu dahulu. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti."

Mimura mengangguk menyetujui. Melanjutkan acara makanya sambil memikirkan jawaban yang kiranya akan dilontarkan Koro-sensei setelah ini.

.

.

"Terimakasih makanannya."

Mimura menyeka bibir dengan tisu sebagai penutup acara makannya. Ia harus menahan detak jantung yang berdentum keras selama makan karena Koro-sensei tak henti menatap.

"Jadi, apa kau kehilangan ingatanmu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan 'itu'?" Tatapan Koro-sensei mengarah pada bekas jahitan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Hm.. aku menduga kau pasti mengalami kecelakaan serius jika melihat jahitannya."

"Mungkin.."

"Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana bisa terduduk di tempat aku menemukanmu tadi?"

"..Tidak."

Setelah pertanyaan terakhir, tak ada kata lagi yang terlontar. Koro-sensei sibuk menilik dirinya, dengan entah apa yang dipikirkan. Sedangkan Mimura sendiri hanya menimbang-nimbang Koro-sensei akan atau tidak mempercayainya.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa tinggal denganku sampai kau mengingat semuanya." Katanya.

"An—Kau yakin? Kenapa bisa percaya padaku secepat itu?" Mimura tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Koro-sensei mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah," kemudian kembali bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku merasa kau tidak berbahaya."

"Terimakasih." Ia harap sikap gugupnya tidak begitu nampak di mata Koro-sensei.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Yukimura Koroku. Aku seorang guru literatur menengah atas. Kau bisa memanggilku sensei."

Mimura mendadak menutup mulutnya menahan gelak.

"Hei, jangan mentertawakanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 7 January 2013**_

Sudah dua hari sejak Mimura diizinkan tinggal oleh Koro-sensei. Ia diberi kamar yang memang kebetulan merupakan ruang kosong di apartemen. Makanan dan pakaian pun dilengkapi. Dirinya yang merasa tidak enak pun mengajukan diri untuk mencari pekerjaan. Namun posisi dan keadaannya kini sama sekali tidak memungkinkan. Ia tidak mempunyai tanda pengenal, juga kondisi bekas jahitannya yang masih begitu jelas. Lantas ia harus menunggu Koro-sensei yang membantunya membuat tanda kependudukan selesai, serta menunggu helai di kepalanya kembali tumbuh. Ia telah menyetujui untuk tidak kembali menggunakan marga aslinya jika suatu saat ingatannya kembali. Karena memang dirinya tidak akan pernah kembali menggunakan nama 'Mimura'—setidaknya di masa ini.

Walau masih menyimpan banyak tanya akan bagaimana ia bisa terlempar ke masa ini, nampaknya Mimura memilih menyerah. Karena baginya, dapat bertemu Koro-sensei sudah sangatlah cukup. Ditambah dapat mencegah bersatunya dengan pria helai menantang gravitasi adalah bonus. Namun saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda sikap Koro-sensei telah bertemu pria itu. Apakah pertemuan tak terduga dengannya telah mengubah takdir? Ia tidak yakin, sebagai gantinya hanya bisa melihat bagaimana kedepannya.

Mimura tengah menyiapkan makan malam ketika pintu apartemen terbuka. Sosok pemilik kediaman baru saja pulang dari kesibukannya mengurus kepindahan kerja.

"Aku pulang. "

Dengan cepat ia memunculkan kepala dari balik dinding konter, agar Koro-sensei dapat melihatnya.

"Oh. Selamat datang."

"Wow bau apa ini? Enak. Kau memasak sesuatu, Tadaomi?"

Mimura melirik sedikit pada Koro-sensei yang telah mendaratkan bokongnya di depan meja konter. Tak berhenti memanggang daging hamburger.

"Aku melihat ada sedikit daging di lemari pendingin. Kupikir tak ada salahnya jika aku mengambil bagian tugasmu untuk memasak."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Aku melihatnya dari majalah di sofa."

"Hm.. kau tau, tadi aku bertemu lagi dengan calon muridku. Aku baru bertemu dengannya empat hari lalu, anak lelaki yang unik. Dia selalu membawa kamera."

Pengakuan tersebut sejenak membuat Mimura berhenti menekan daging di atas teflon. Dugaannya benar, Koro-sensei bertemu dengan dirinya di masa ini empat hari lalu. Untuk seterusnya ia menjamin alurnya akan seperti dalam kumpulan foto. Tapi tidak akan jika ia bisa mencegahnya.

"Oh.. Cuci tanganmu dulu."

"He.. hanya begitu saja responmu?"

"Memangnya aku harus merespon seperti apa?"

"Huh, kau orang yang tidak asik ya!" Ujarnya sambil beranjak. "Aku ingin ganti baju dulu."

Setelah Koro-sensei berlalu, Mimura tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 10 January 2013**_

Layar televisi menampilkan acara drama romantis. Membosankan. Jari telunjuk kembali menekan remote. Sejak Koro-sensei mengatakan akan keluar tiga jam yang lalu, Mimura merasa bosan. Hanya menonton acara televisi tak menarik setiap hari selagi menunggu pemilik apartemen pulang. Memang tak banyak yang ia lakukan saat Koro-sensei berdiam di rumah. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa bosan seperti saat ini.

Ia menatap ke arah jendela sejenak. Nampak salju masih turun di luar sana. Mungkin ia harus membuatkan jus jeruk panas saat Koro-sensei pulang nanti.

Pandangan kembali beralih pada layar televisi. Mimura memutuskan untuk menonton acara kabar berita.

Ketika fokus telah sepenuhnya pada acara di depan mata. Dua pasang lengan tiba-tiba saja melingkar di lehernya dari belakang. Spontan bola mata membelalak terkejut. Hampir ia meninju si pelaku kalau saja telinganya tak mendengar suara tak asing.

"KAU!—Kau mengejutkanku!" Mimura berusaha melepaskan lengan yang melingkar di lehernya. Tak ingin Koro-sensei melihat rona pipinya jika terlampau dekat. Lagipula, sejak kapan Koro-sensei pulang? Ia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka sama sekali. "Hei lepaskan ak—"

"Coba kau tebak apa yang terjadi hari ini padaku, Tadaomi?" katanya setelah melepaskan lengan dari lehernya. Mimura masih mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Calon muridku memergokiku sedang membaca buku porno di _konbini_ , Tadaomi! Itu memalukan, aku ingin mati saja!" Akunya sambil menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan.

Mendengarnya Mimura ingin sekali tertawa. Namun ia sekuat tenaga menahannya. Itu artinya, hari ini adalah dimana dirinya di masa ini memotret Koro-sensei yang sedang membaca buku porno.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"APA?! Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Tadaomi? Seharusnya kau menenangkanku tau."

Mimura beranjak dari sofa, mengendikkan bahu dan mengabaikan tarikan lengan pria yang tengah merajuk pada ujung bajunya, hendak menuju konter.

"Tadaomi, kau dingin sekali padaku." Koro-sensei mengekori sambil terus berceloteh. "lalu muridku itu meminta mentraktirnya ramen sebagai ganti foto diriku tak akan disebar." Sedangkan Mimura mendengarkan tanpa respon. Fokus pada kegiatannya membuat jus jeruk.

"Hei," suara yang keluar dari bibir Mimura spontan membuat pria yang sibuk berceloteh berhenti sejenak. "Kantung apa yang kau bawa itu?" ia menunjuk kantung bawaan Koro-sensei di atas meja.

"Oh, itu ramen yang aku be—hei! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih, Tadaomi?!"

"Aku dengar, aku dengar."

"Jawabanmu terdengar terpaksa! Aku akan bercerita sekali la—"

"Ini. Minumlah." Mimura selangkah lebih cepat membungkam Koro-sensei yang hendak bercerita kembali, dengan segelas jus jeruk panas. Sedangkan yang diberi menatap minuman depan matanya. Lantas menerima bersamaan sorot mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tadaomi... kau memang istri terbaik.."

"Siapa yang kau panggil istri?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 15 January 2014**_

Mimura menatap paras dalam refleksi cermin. Nampak kulit kepala mulai sedikit ditumbuhi helai hitam. Tiga senti, nampaknya ia akan membiarkan rambutnya tetap pada warna alami. Tidak akan mewarnainya dengan oranye seperti sebelumnya. Terlihat tidak cocok dengan rupa wajanya kini.

"Tadaomi aku punya berita bagus untu—sedang apa kau?"

Kegiatannya diiterupsi oleh Koro-sensei. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau mau bilang apa barusan?"

"Oh, aku baru saja dapat telepon. Kependudukanmu sudah tercatat, dan tanda pengenalmu akan kuambil hari ini." Ujar Koro-sensei sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi.

"Benarkah?" Itu artinya ia bisa keluar mencari pekerjaan.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar begitu saja sebelum rambutnya sedikit panjang dan menutupi bekas jahitan."

"Aku tau."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Baik-baiklah di rumah."

"Hei." Tangan Mimura reflek menarik pergelangan tangan Koro-sensei yang hendak pergi. "Terimakasih, kau banyak membantuku."

"Hee.. ah! benar juga, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku? Kau selalu menganggilku dengan sebutan 'hei', 'kau', atau 'oi'. Kita bukan seperti pasangan pengantin baru, 'kan?!"

Telak. Alasan mengapa Mimura tak pernah menyebut nama Koro-sensei karena bukan tidak pernah—tapi tidak bisa. Selama ini ia memanggil dengan sebutan 'Koro-sensei', sebagai guru dan murid. Ia tidak bisa memanggil sang guru dengan namanya begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja sana!"

Mimura mendorong tubuh Koro-sensei keluar sebelum rona merah di pipinya menjalar terlalu pekat.

"TADAOMI?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 14 Februari 2013**_

Ponsel berdering. Manik biru tua melihat nama penelpon di layar setelah tangannya merogoh dari kantung celana. Jemari mengusap layar pada ponsel pintar. Membawa ke depan telinga sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara familiar.

" _Halo, Tadaomi. Kau sedang istirahat siang, 'kan_?"

"Begitulah. Ada apa?"

" _Aku ingin coklat_."

"Ha?" Mimura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sejenak, takut ia salah dengar. "Kau bilang apa barusan? Aku tidak dengar."

" _Aku bilang, aku mau coklat_." Nampak nada suara lawan bicaranya memohon.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli sendiri saja?"

" _Kau menyuruhku membeli coklat sendiri di hari valentine? Tega sekali kau_..."

 _Valentine_? Mimura kembali menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga untuk melihat tanggal hari ini. Benar saja, 14 Februari. Ia samasekali tidak ingat. Hari ini... dirinya pada masa ini diberi permen coklat oleh Koro-sensei. Namun pada 14 Maret, pada hari _white day_ ia gagal memberikannya karena pria yang ia benci menghalangi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuat coklat. Tapi aku akan memasak kare hari ini, jangan sampai kau kehilangan selera karena kekenyangan memakan coklat dari murid-muridmu."

" _Eeehh...? Aku 'kan inginnya coklat, Tadao- Ha_! _Sudah berapa kali sensei peringatkan_!"

Lagi, Mimura harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Kali ini karena pekikan suara Koro-sensei. Sepertinya seorang muridnya berbuat ulah. Ketika ia kembali mendekatkan ponsel, suara di seberang telah berkata untuk memutus sambungannya.

" _Aku tutup teleponnya. Pokoknya aku ingin kau memberiku coklat, Tadaomi_!"

Dan sambungan pun berakhir. Mimura menghela napasnya. Sepertinya ia memang harus memberinya coklat.

"Hei, Karasuma! Sudah waktunya bekerja kembali!"

Mimura memasukan kembali ponsel dalam kantung begitu rekan kerja memanggil namanya. Sejak rambutnya kian panjang dan dapat menutupi bekas jahitan, ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja. Kemudian diterima sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe. Namanya pun kini memiliki marga, pemberian Koro-sensei. Pria itu bilang, nama itu adalah marga mendiang ibunya. Sangat penting ketika mengajukan data kependudukan. Namanya pada masa ini resmi berubah; Karasuma Tadaomi.

.

.

.

 _ **19.20 PM**_

"Aku sudah selesai." Koro-sensei beranjak dari kursi setelah menghabiskan sepiring kare. Lantas menuju wastafel pencuci piring. Meletakannya kasar, lalu berlalu melewati Mimura yang juga ingin meletakkan piring bekasnya makan malam.

Mimura membuka lemari es, mengambil sebuah _white mousse_ bergelas plastik tebal yang ia beli di toko ketika pulang bekerja. Kakinya melangkah menuju sofa di mana pria yang sedang merajuk sibuk menganti acara televisi. Mendaratkan bokongnya di sebelah, lalu memberikan _white mousse_.

"Ini. Aku tidak bisa membuatkan coklat."

 _White mousse_ di tangan dengan cepat disambar.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membuatkan coklat, setidaknya kan kau bisa membelinya, Tadaomi." Suapan besar pada _white mousse_ menyisakan setengah di dalam gelas.

"Apa itu enak?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Jangan harap aku berkata enak sebelum kau memberiku coklat!"

 _White mousse_ yang nampak meleleh dalam mulut tersebut membuat Koro-sensei menyendok cepat sambil memperhatikan layar televisi.

"Boleh aku mencoba sedikit?"

Pertanyaan Mimura lantas membuat Koro-sensei yang asik makan menoleh cepat. Kemudian menyuap _white mousse_ dalam gelas yang tersisa sedikit hingga tandas.

"Tidak. Pokoknya berikan aku coklat sekarang juga, Tadaomi!"

Mimura menaikan sebelah alisnya, "sudah kau habiskan."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar _white chocolate mousse_?"

"EH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 14 march 2013**_

Langit senja merah. Terlihat ramah tanpa awan kelabu membumbung. Sudah waktunya bagi Mimura untuk pulang bekerja di kafe. Sebelum pulang, ia sejenak bercermin pada kaca di balik pintu lokernya. Helai hitamnya semakin panjang, terutama bagian dahi yang mulai mengganggu pandangan. Memutuskan menyisir poni panjang dengan jemari ke belakang. Walau sedikit menantang gravitasi, paling tidak itu cukup membuat matanya terbebas tanpa harus terganggu dengan poninya.

Ia pamit pulang dengan rekan-rekan kerja. Terpaksa harus berbincang sebentar dengan kasir sebelum membuka pintu keluar. Bola matanya mendapati Koro-sensei telah berdiri menanti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" Koro-sensei melempar protes.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku." Jawabnya cuek, kemudian berjalan.

"Aku tau kau senang, 'kan?" Mimura melirik melaui ekor matanya pada Koro-sensei yang mulai ikut berjalan di sisinya.

"Kenapa aku harus senang?" Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang senang. Terlebih sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda Koro-sensei berhubungan dengan pria yang ia benci. Sepertinya ia telah berhasil mengubah takdir. Dirinya di masa ini, akan baik-baik saja.

"Karena ini _white day_ , aku yang akan memasak hari ini sebagai balasan." Ucapnya bangga.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat jika hari ini _white day_."

"Geh—ah ngomong-ngomong, kau pantas dengan rambut seperti itu." Mimura merasakan jemari hangat menyusup di helai hitamnya. "aku jadi lebih dapat melihat jelas wajahmu, Tadaomi."

Ia terpaku sejenak, saling tatap masing-masing mata. "Lepaskan tanganmu, ini di tempat umum!" Ia melangkah cepat, yang sebenarnya menghindari agar Koro-sensei tak menyadari wajahnya memanas.

"Tidak perlu malu begitu, 'kan?!"

"Aku tidak malu!"

Tentu setelahnya, Mimura akan tetap mempertahankan rambutnya yang sedikit menantang gravitasi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 19 July 2013**_

"Nah, Tadaomi. Menurutmu, mana yang lebih bagus; wortel besar ini atau yang kecil?"

Mimura menoleh pada Koro-sensei yang sibuk menimbang-nimbang kedua wortel beda ukuran dalam genggamannya. Hari ini, mereka sepakat untuk berbelanja bahan makanan si supermaket. Namun yang di lakukan pria itu justru bermain-main dengan buah dan sayur yang bertumpuk di sekitarnya.

"Keduanya sama saja."

"Eh... tapi aku suka yang besar ini. Aku ingin mencoba mengirisnya berbentuk bunga."

"Berhentilah main-main, kau membuang-buang waktu." Mimura mengambil sembarang wortel di dalam tumpukan tanpa mempedulikan protes Koro-sensei.

"Santailah sedikit, ini 'kan pertama kalinya kita berlanja bersama seperti—"

Mimura sengaja berjalan cepat setelahnya sebelum mendengar perkataan memalukan yang akan diucap pria itu.

Sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa perkataannya akan mempercepat pompaan jantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 20 march 2014**_

Bola mata bergerak seiring letak kata yang tercetak di atas kertas. Melipat dan meletakkannya di sisi meja setelah artikel yang dibaca telah selesai. Kemudian menyeruput cappucinno di depan yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Apa yang tertulis di sana?"

Mimura mengalihkan atensi pada Koro-sensei yang duduk di depannya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah kafe. Terlalu malas untuk memasak di hari libur. Sudah satu tahun terhitung sejak ia tinggal bersama Koro-sensei. Percaya bahwa dirinya telah berhasil mengubah takdir. Entah sejak kapan hubungan keduanya semakin jauh.

"Florida melegalkan hubungan sejenis."

"Ah, jadi Florida akhirnya ikut melegalkan ya." Koro-sensei meraih sepotong donat setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Begitulah."

"Hm, aku sudah menduga. Karena di saat seluruh pelosok negeri Amerika sudah melegalkan beberapa tahun lalu, hanya Florida saja yang masih bertahan."

"Mereka beralasan, melegalkan guna mengurangi populasi penduduk yang begitu melonjak. Aku tidak terlalu peduli juga, mungkin sebenarnya pemimpin mereka hanya tertekan, mengingat hanya negara mereka saja di Amerika yang belum melegalkan."

Mimura bertopang dagu sambil menoleh ke luar jendela. Tampak matahari begitu terik.

"Jangan bilang tidak peduli begitu. Negara itu akan menjadi tempat kita mengikrar janji nantinya."

Spontan saja ia kembali menoleh. Menatap tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan sejak lama untuk pindah ke sana, tapi aku ragu. Tidak lagi karena ada kau sekarang. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Itu terlalu mendadak, bodoh." Mimura masih belum percaya jika Koro-sensei tengah melamarnya.

"Tidak perlu malu begitu~"

"Aku tidak malu!" Dirinya juga perlu menyiapkan hati. Walau tak menampik merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Kau boleh jawab kapan saja. Saat kau setuju, kita akan pindah."

Tangannya kembali meraih cangkir cappucino. "Terserah kau saja." kemudian menyeruput, menghalangi wajahnya yang sedang ditatap penuh senyum menawan oleh Koro-sensei.

Mana mungkin ia bisa menolaknya, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 4 June 2014**_

Burung besi lepas landas. Suara bising memekakkan telinga ikut mengiringi. Menyusup ke arah kapas-kapas tipis di langit. Mimura meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada. Detak jantungnya berdentum sangat keras, hingga perutnya terasa mual. Sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya dibawa terbang oleh burung-burung besi di seberang kaca jendela bandara. Meninggalkan tanah kelahiran dan membuka hidupnya yang baru di negeri orang.

Koro-sensei sungguh serius ketika mengatakan mengajaknya pindah ke Florida. Ia berhenti bekerja dari kafe, begitupula pasangan hidupnya. Meninggalkan anak-anak didiknya dan berencana kembali menjadi guru literatur di negeri yang baru nanti.

Ia bahagia tentu saja. Namun entah dari mana datangnya perasaannya saat ini. Rasa gelisah menyelimuti dadanya, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa.

"Tadaomi, sudah waktunya kita pergi." Suara Koro-sensei membuatnya berhenti menatap burung besi di luar.

Semakin kakinya melangkah, semakin keras pula detak jantungnya. Mimura tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Koro-sensei karena merasa yang ia rasakan hanya gejala mabuk penerbangan biasa. Sampai ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi penumpang di dalam pesawat.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mimura dapat merasakan telapak tangan Koro-sensei di permukaan dahi. Membuat kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya menutup.

"..Aku sedikit pusing."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidurlah."

Genggaman erat pada tangannya adalah yang terakhir Mimura rasakan sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

 _ **01.16 AM**_

Mimura tidak tau berapa lama ia terlelap. Karena begitu ia membuka mata, sekitarnya gelap gulita—tidak, masih ada kerlip lampu di luar jendela yang ia tangkap—oh, itu adalah lampu-lampu pada sayap pesawat. Dirinya masih berada di dalam pesawat saat ini.

Ketika kepalanya menoleh ke arah sebaliknya, sosok pria yang duduk di samping terlihat tengah menatap secarik foto di tangannya. Namun penerangan begitu redup hingga ia tak dapat mengetahui potret apa di dalam foto tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya, Tadaomi." Telapak tangan Koro-sensei perlahan menyusup, mengaitkan jemari mereka. Mimura reflek balas menggenggam. "Masih merasa pusing?"

"Tidak juga."

"Baguslah." Di tengah gelap, Mimura dapat merasakan Koro-sensei sedang tersenyum ke arahnya saat ini. "Ini foto boneka salju yang dulu sempat aku ceritakan. Ketika akan berangkat tadi, aku hampir saja meninggalkannya di laci."

Mimura meraih foto tersebut. Samar-samar terlihat potret dua boneka salju bersanding. Ingatannya berputar—nampak ia tak asing dengan foto tersebut.

"Coba kau tebak kita sedang dimana, Tadaomi?" Mimura diam mendengarkan, fokusnya masih pada foto di tangannya. "Perairan Atlantik! Aku sempat bertanya pada pramugarinya tadi. Hebatkan, itu lokasi kapal Titanica tenggelam."

Ia spontan menoleh, ' _Perairan Atlantik_?'

Bersamaan dengan usahanya menggali ingatan, guncangan keras pada pesawat sontak saja membuat para penumpang menjerit histeris. Lampu yang sedari tadi sengaja dimatikan, kini menyala begitu terang. Kepanikan menyelimuti suasana di dalam pesawat.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Guncangan tidak juga berhenti!" Koro-sensei ikut memekik kaget, namun tak ikut termakan dalam panik.

Di tengah bising, akhirnya ia dapat mengingatnya. Mimura ingat jika foto itu adalah yang ia punyai di masanya. Foto yang kemungkinan memicu ia terlempar ke masa ini.

"Hei cahaya putih apa itu?!"

Mimura mendengar suara dari para penumpang lain, membuat ia kerap ikut menatap ke arah luar jendela. Cahaya putih memancar, menyelimuti seluruh badan pesawat. Ketika kepalanya hendak menoleh ke arah Koro-sensei, tubuhnya telah lebih dahulu diperangkap. Mimura membelalak. Sebuah pelukan yang amat erat penuh rasa takut. Ia mengelus belakang kepala Koro-sensei sebelum balas memeluknya. Hanya beberapa detik, sampai pelukkan mereka terlepas karena kepalanya mengalami denyutan menyakitkan.

"Tadaomi?! Ada apa?!"

Mimura memegangi kepalanya. Tekanan kuat ia rasakan. Tekanan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa menjijikan. Gejala ini...

Ketika cahaya putih semakin menyilaukan, dan dengan cepat melenyapkan bagian-bagian pesawat hingga penumpangnya seperti butiran debu. Ia telah memejamkan matanya erat, berserah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Today, 23 July 2030**_

Hening. Tak ada suara. Bising lenyap. Jeritan, tangis dan getaran mesin lepas dari pendengaran. Mimura coba membuka matanya. Ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penerangannya remang. Lab—itu terlihat dari tataan barang di sekitar. Kepalanya menoleh mencari-cari kalender yang mungkin tertempel di dinding. Saat ia menemukannya, kedua kaki beranjak menghampiri.

' _23 july 2030_ '

Suaranya tercekat. Tremor melanda tubuh saat yakin bahwa dirinya lagi-lagi terlempar, kali ini ke masa depan—masanya sekarang.

Terbesit Koro-sensei dalam ingatan. Mereka terpisah bersama penumpang pesawat lainnya. Pandangan mulai mengabur, air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata, akhirnya luruh. Dirinya masih tidak mengerti, namun nampak terasa familiar dengan peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami.

 **K** e **c** e **l** a **k** a **a** n **p** e **s** a **w** a **t** **ya** n **g** **m** e **n** e **w** a **s** k **a** n **K** o **r** o- **s** e **n** s **e** i **s** e **r** t **a** **p** r **i** a **y** a **n** g **d** i **b** e **n** c **i** n **y** a.

Ia mencoba menyatukan kepingan-kepingan memori. Dan spekulasi mengerikan yang didapat; ia gagal mengubah takdir. Karena pada kenyataannya, pria yang ia benci itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Sama sekali tak menyadarinya dari awal. Terlalu terlena karena kebahagiaan singkat ketika bertemu Koro-sensei.

Akibat keegoisannya untuk mengubah masa lalu, justru merusak alur waktu yang seharusnya. Andai Koro-sensei tidak bertemu dengannya, dia tidak akan lenyap.

Di pintu penyesalannya saat ini, ia mengingat sebuah kunci untuk menembus ruang dan waktu tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan gagal mendarat di waktu yang di tuju. Jawabannya adalah dua media yang sama persis. Seperti halnya foto boneka salju. Jika ingin pergi ke masa itu lagi, haruslah memiliki kloning benda dengan masa sekarang dan masa yang ingin di tuju. Hal itu berguna seperti sebuah tali yang saling menghubungkan.

Fakta dirinya memiliki koneksi karena pernah bersentuhan dengan portal waktu setelah ledakan tersebut masihlah kuat. Itu terbukti saat tiba-tiba saja ia terlempar ke masa lalu. Terlempar ke selisih dua hari karena foto tersebut belum tercetak. Alasan mengapa dirinya tidak terlempar jauh hari sebelumnya, dan justru terlempar di hari ia membuka album, kemungkinan besar bahwa ruang dan waktu juga terus mengalami rotasi.

Sedangkan peristiwa terlemparnya ia ketika di dalam pesawat, itu adalah fenomena terbukanya portal waktu. Saat itu, pesawat pasti tengah berada di atas perairan Atlantik. Titik berpotensi bahaya karena di sebut banyak menghilangkan kapal-kapal dan pesawat.

Rumor bahwa segitiga bermuda adalah portal ruang dan waktu mungkin saja benar. Itulah yang memicu dirinya terlempar kembali ke masa ini setelah melihat foto boneka salju tersebut. Memperkuat bahwa yang bisa terhubung hanya dirinya saja, yang pernah bersentuhan dengan portal waktu sebelumnya. Para penumpang lain kemungkinan besar terombang-ambing di berbagai ruang dimensi. Begitu juga Koro-sensei.

Mimura mencoba berpikir jernih. Perlahan-lahan menenangkan dirinya sendiri walau sulit. Setidaknya ia harus mencegah dirinya di masa ini untuk tidak mencoba pergi ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

Ia harus bergegas, jika saat ini ia berada di dalam lab. Seharusnya, _dirinya_ di masa ini sedang melakukan penelitian. Melangkah pelan, menghampiri sisi ruangan yang penerangannya lebih besar. Di sana, benar dugaan bahwa ada sosok _dirinya_ sebelum mengalami ledakan tengah tersenyum menatap kamera yang akan menjadi media pembuka portal.

Menghancurkan kamera itu adalah yang terbesit di benaknya saat ini.

Sayang rencana tersebut hanya tinggal bermuara saja di kepalanya. Mengejutkan saat melihat _dirinya_ di sana tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya. Ia yakin bahwa lensa kamera itu merefleksikan dirinya yang sedang bersembunyi tak jauh di belakang.

"SIAPA KAU?! Bagaiamana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Mimura menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan sebenarnya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kamera itu!"

"Hah? Barusan apa kau bilang? Kau—tunggu.. Kau itu 'kan.. "

"Aku bilang; kau tidak boleh menggunakan kamera itu!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menggunakan benda penemuanku sendiri? Aku sudah melakukan penelitian selama bertahun-tahun, dan ketika aku berhasil tiba-tiba kau melarangnya? Kau siapa? Kenapa aku harus mempercayai orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku?!"

Mimura sungguh dalam masalah berat. _Dirinya_ sama sekali tak mempercayai perkataannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Kalau kau menggunakannya, kamera itu akan meledak. Tekanan saat membuka portal ruang dan waktu tidak akan mampu ditahan, penemuanmu gagal. Kalau kau tetap mencoba, kau bisa mati. Dan yang paling penting, kau tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau hanya akan merusaknya."

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat saat dirasa _dirinya_ mengambil posisi akan menggunakan kamera tersebut. Tubuhnya reflek menerjang, hendak menyelamatkan _dirinya_ dari ledakan yang akan terjadi.

"HENTIKAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N:

Hm, jadi? bisa nyimpulin apa yang terjadi?

Kusudah semaksimal mungkin supaya penjelasannya mudah dipahami, tapi ya.. yaudahlah :')

Maapin bangetlah Ka Kuo, publis telat pake banget. Maap sekali lagi. :"")

Dan makasih banyak pipit aka Moon waltz karena udah bersedia direpotin buat nge-beta, aku jadi belajar banyak /yha

.

Terimakasih udah baca! ^^

-anclyne


End file.
